In military situations if soldiers need to get across a space such as a ravine or gully, without going down and back up the other side, it is known to use ropes to set-up a so-called Tyrolean traverse. However, they are slow to cross and the first person has to cross potentially without the rope being anchored correctly on the other side.
Bridges are well known but are either typically too heavy to carry requiring vehicles and the like, or require extensive equipment to construct and lifting gear such as cranes to install.
It is desirable to have a bridging system which may be carried by one or more people, and which is relatively easily assembled and installed.